This disclosure is directed to a device which is adapted to be fitted on a fireplug to reduce, even avoid theft. In a typical instance, an exposed fireplug is located at locations which range from closely watched to totally ignored, obscure locations. When a fireplug is located out of the way, public observation may slacken which thereby increases exposure of the fireplug to theft, sabotage, or vandalism. One mode of sabotage or vandalism is theft of the brass nut at the top of the fireplug which normally supports the rotatable stem in the fireplug body. This nut aligns the stem for operation of components of the fireplug, and just as importantly, it is essential so that the fireplug can be turned off or on. The brass nut is stolen either as an act of vandalism or to obtain brass to be sold in the scrap market. In any case, theft of the nut completely thwarts the purpose of the fireplug, namely, preventing use of the fireplug to deliver water. Even worse, theft to the nut prevents operation of the fireplug should it be necessary to open the fireplug to deliver water. Last of all, a very expensive machined component must be replaced at a price far in excess of the cost of the brass content in the nut.
The apparatus of this disclosure is an anti-theft device which overcomes the vandalism and destruction of fireplugs by the removal of the brass nut installed at the top end of the fireplug. This apparatus defines a replacement protective nut which cannot be stolen. Hence, the device may be termed to be an anti-theft apparatus, more particularly an assembly connected with a fireplug and incorporating means preventing theft of the nut. To be more specific about the structure, it incorporates a nut which threads to the shell or case of the fireplug. It threads around the operating stem which extends upwardly through the fireplug and is exposed at the top end. The nut aligns the stem and maintains a leak proof seal with the stem. When the stem is supported by the present nut after assembly of the nut to the fireplug, the stem is able to operate in the conventional manner. The stem normally includes an exposed lug which can be operated by a suitable wrench to open and close the plug to the flow of water. The nut cannot be stolen because it is protected by a surrounding sleeve having no faces or surfaces which can be engaged with a wrench. The sleeve free wheels; that is, it is not fixedly joined to the nut to permit the sleeve to be rotated by a wrench whereupon the sleeve and nut are both disengaged. Rather, the sleeve is held in such a fashion as to permit the sleeve to free wheel and yet they are fixed together by means of a snap ring placed on the interior of the sleeve.
Many objects and advantages of the present apparatus will be more readily understood upon an evaluation of the written specification found below, and considered in conjunction with the drawings which are incorporated herewith.